


DRACO MALFOY IMAGINES (Draco Malfoy x Reader)

by dreaming_about_fanfictions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Angst, Draco Malfoy smut, Draco Malfoy/Reader smut - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Smut, draco malfoy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_about_fanfictions/pseuds/dreaming_about_fanfictions
Summary: A frequently updated collection of Draco Malfoy oneshots. Fluff, smut, angst - you can find everything in here.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy x Reader, Draco Malfoy/OC, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, draco malfoy x you
Kudos: 19





	1. Locked Up (fluff)

**Summary:** You get yourself locked into a small room at the Malfoy Manor together with a certain Slytherin.

 **Warnings:** none

***

„Is it locked?"

„No, I just enjoy rattling doorknobs."

"Don't get cocky with me, Malfoy!"

"Don't asked stupid questions, Y/L/N!"

"Just use your – "

"Shhh!"

You stopped midsentence. Faint footsteps could be heard outside the door. They came closer and finally passed the storage room, in which you and Malfoy stood. _Click click click._ A woman, judging by the sound of heels on the marble floor.

"Why don't we call for help?", you whispered.

"No! I don't want my parents finding me in here with you!"

Despite being not surprised by this, it still offended you. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're a Hufflepuff."

"And? You're a Slytherin!"

"Exactly."

"Idiot."

How did you get in here? Well, that was easy. Your family had been invited to the Malfoy's Annual Winter Ball. Once year, usually right after Christmas when all the students were still at home with their families, the Malfoys hosted a ball, inviting the most influential people of the wizarding world. This was your first time ever attending as your mother recently received quite a big promotion at the ministry. You were excited at first and then immediately disappointed when you saw upon arrival how boring this event was going to be. So without even taking off your cloak, you started wandering around until you found a kitchen and – cookies. Just as you had grabbed one, Malfoy walked inside, followed by the cook. Your brain went on autopilot and you did the most stupid thing you could think of – you ran. Well, the cook thought Malfoy was in on it and so began a very ridiculous chase across the halls until you both hid in here. And now the door was locked.

"Why don't you use your wand?", you asked.

"Doesn't work on those locks."

You frowned in the darkness. "Why?"

Malfoy sighed in annoyance. You had never been friends. In fact, you couldn't remember speaking to him once in your now almost seven years of school. The only two things you knew about him were that his parents were fucking rich and that he hated Potter. "I don't know. They implemented the rule when I was little."

"Doesn't make any sense."

"Thanks, Y/L/N," he groaned.

You grinned. Thank Merlin, he couldn't see it. "The next time someone comes around, I'll scream for help."

"No!", Malfoy almost demanded.

"Try and stop me."

"I will."

You leaned back against the wall and pulled out your wand. " _Lumos_ ," you mumbled and a bright light illuminated the small room. You blinked a few times, letting your eyes adjust.

Malfoy stood in front of you. He had given up on the lock and leaned against the door. You weren't gonna lie – he looked amazing tonight in his black suit. Like right out of a muggle magazine.

"See something you like?", he asked with a smirk.

You shrugged. "It's alright."

He scoffed.

"What's the plan when we don't want to scream then?", you wanted to know instead.

He thought for a moment. "Waiting until the party is over. The house elves will need to get into this room."

You raised an eyebrow. "My parents will look for me."

"Maybe the party is over sooner then."

"Awesome," you grumbled.

Malfoy watched you with a frown when he suddenly noticed something. "Why are you still wearing your cloak?"

"The cookies called for me," you replied with a sarcastic undertone.

The corners of his lips began to twitch as if he was holding back a chuckle.

"Wanna see what I'm wearing underneath all this?"

His eyes widened at the question, causing you to laugh. "My dress, stupid," you giggled. "It would be a shame if no one gets to see me in it, right?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure, right."

You got out of the cloak, putting it onto the ground. The dress you wore was stunning – it fit like a glove, flowing beautifully down your body. It was a dark blue with little gemstones woven in it, making it sparkle like the night sky whenever you moved. It had been a present for your eighteenth birthday.

Malfoys gaze was fixated on you as he took it all in. His lips parted slightly and you saw his pupils dilate but weren't sure if it was just because of dim light. The obvious reaction flattered you though.

He swallowed. "It's pretty. I might even have asked you to dance."

A chuckle escaped your throat. " _Pretty._ I look amazing, Malfoy, and you know that."

He didn't reply but his smirk was answer enough. You stayed in the room for at least thirty more minutes by yourselves. At first, you made random small talk but soon the topics began to shift. School, your plans for the time after graduation, even Quidditch came up once. You found out that he was easy to talk to if you were able to counter his constant sly remarks.

"Can I have a bite of the cookie you stole?", he asked after a while.

"Already ate it," you grinned.

He rolled his eyes. Another few minutes passed and you finally had enough. "Alright, I'll try just for fun."

"What?", he asked but had already lifted your wand.

" _Alohomora."_

What happened next came completely unexpected – the door opened. It just flew open, giving a view of the large empty hallway. You slowly turned your head towards the Slytherin, disbelief written all over your face.

"Oh," he stated simply. "They must have changed that."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, Malfoy."

"How about we dance first?"


	2. You Don't Know My Name (angst)

**Summary:** You are madly in love with Draco Malfoy but he doesn't know you exist. Until the sixth year.

 **Warnings:** none

***

Draco Malfoy doesn't know who you are.

It's ironic really. You are a Slytherin after all, a pureblood, and in the same Year as him. You go to the same parties, you share the same common room, and his best friend Blaise helps you study from time to time. Yet, Draco Malfoy doesn't know you.

Sometimes you wonder if it's because of your family. Maybe they are too poor or their jobs not as high-ranking enough. Everyone knows the name 'Lucius Malfoy'. Nobody knows the name of your father. Or is it simply because of you? Do boys like Draco Malfoy don't look at girls like you?

It's probably the latter. You come the conclusion one night in the common room when he sits together with his friends after the Second Trial in the Triwizard Tournament. You make yourself comfortable at a table nearby, looking up from your homework from time to time – and then you see it: the look he gives Pansy Parkinson when she tries to make a joke but can't finish it properly because she's laughing too hard. He looks at her the same way you gaze up into the night sky – so full of admiration – and he starts joining in her laughter even though no one understands what she's saying.

It hurts. It hurts so bad, you accidentally bite down on your tongue. However, at the same time it makes sense. How can anyone not fall in love with Pansy? She's gorgeous with her long brown hair, falling over her shoulders in soft waves, and her skinny, toned figure that stems from all the Quidditch training. When she gazes at Draco, it is crystal clear that she likes him. That she looks up to him. And everyone knows, she's exactly the type of girl Draco needs. Of course, he doesn't notice someone like you.

However, you notice him. You noticed him on the first day of Hogwarts, right after they sorted you into Slytherin and sat down next to the blonde boy who congratulated you. The first and only words he ever spoke to you. You fell for Draco right then and there and the feelings linger on until today.

"Why do you even like him that much?", a friend once asked you. "He's a bully."

"He's not," you protested. "He cares about his friends."

She snorted. "He's only nice to like ... four people. The rest of us he ignores. Thank Merlin, we're in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. Wouldn't want to switch with Granger when he's out for blood again."

You rolled your eyes. Deep down in your heart, you knew back then that she was right. But also saw something else in him. You still do when you watch him on that couch tonight with Blaise, joking about something his father wrote to him in a letter.

Draco Malfoy cares. You are certain of that. He cares about the people he loves, and you believe that he would die for every single one of them in a heartbeat. It's clear in the way, he casually touches their arms when he tells them a story. Or how his eyes light up when they congratulate him on a good game of Quidditch. Or how he jumps to their defense when a teacher confronts them about forgotten homework, lying on the spot, all so they don't get in trouble. You don't argue with your friend when she calls him a bully though. His words can be mean and disgusting and the way he treats muggleborn classmates leaves you speechless every time. There is no excuse. However, you believe there is a reason. Sometimes you wonder if the reason is his father. Or why else does Draco flinch whenever Mr. Malfoy reaches for him?

No, you are convinced that Draco Malfoy cares about his friends. Sadly, they are only a select few. You do not belong to them.

"Draco," the high-pitched scream brings you back into reality. Draco had pulled Pansy into his lap and she giggles as he tickles her. Blaise wiggles his eyebrows at Theo, both of them sharing knowing glances.

You want to hate Pansy. You really do. But how can you when she has only ever been nice to you? She's sweet and funny and your favorite partner in Potions because she is – on top of all that – really fucking smart. Pansy Parkinson is not someone you can ever hate. In fact, a part of you wishes her well and hopes that she finds happiness with Draco. She deserves it. They deserve each other.

You close your book and put it into your bag, together with the quill and ink. Maybe studying in the library will cause less distractions.

***

Seasons change and years fly by. Only your feelings for Draco stay the same.

You watch him get together with Pansy and then break up again. It is a nasty sight to see for everyone around them. They fight and scream at each other in the common room, only to kiss and make up a few weeks later. This happens a few times until they finally decide to stay friends. For some magical reason, it works. You guess, they didn't find happiness in each other after all.

Pansy goes on a few dates with an older Slytherin and Draco finds interest in Astoria. Oddly enough, she's the younger sister of your friend Daphne. She is shy, clever, and pretty. And now you are subject to long rants about him when she barges into your dorm once again, in desperate needs of advice from her sister. At times you wonder if Daphne knows about your feelings. She sends you sympathetic glances every time Astoria talks about him in front of you and tries to change the conversation when you approach them. You never say a word to her about it though.

Eventually they break up as well but not before the rumor reaches you that she is meant to be his betrothed after school. You swallow when you hear that and try to forget it.

***

It's the sixth year when something changes. Something about him.

You notice it for the first time in the Hogwarts Express when he makes a comment about jumping off the Astronomy Tower and not finishing school. It is strange enough that even Daphne shoots you a confused glance and raises her eyebrows.

Draco becomes quiet over the next months. You don't see him around that often anymore. He stays away from his friends, dodges their questions at meals. He doesn't react when Weasley says something stupid in class and keeps forgetting his homework. His grades plummet and even Professor McGonagall asks him if he's feeling alright when he can't answer her questions. He says yes and tells her, he isn't sleeping well at the moment.

You believe him. The circles underneath his eyes grow darker with every passing day and his skin is paler than usual. Whenever he sits down somewhere, he keeps tapping on the surfaces. Strange, fast rhythms and he chews on his lips as if he is trying to figure out a secret. That behavior stops after the Christmas break. The tapping changes to empty stares. He doesn't lie to his friends anymore instead he shoves them away and tells them to leave him alone.

You worry. So fucking much that you can't sleep at night. Your eyes keep searching for him in class and you wish to be brave enough to go up and ask him what's wrong. Not that you expect any kind of answer. He will probably look at you with confusion before turning his back on you. Who are you, a stranger, to talk to him in that way? No, you aren't in any position to reach out to him and you keep telling yourself that. Instead, you don't say a word and lower your gaze when your eyes accidentally lock from across the room.

***

"Did you hear? Potter tried to kill Malfoy."

Your books crash down on the ground. The Ravenclaw, a boy you know from your Transfiguration class, who had just said this to a friend of his, quickly bends down. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thank you," you mumble distraught as he hands them back to you. "What did you just say?"

The boy frowns. "Let me –"

"No," you say impatiently. "About Potter."

"Oh." The confusion doesn't vanish from his face. "I thought all the Slytherins knew already."

"I was in the library the whole day, what happened?" Slowly, you become annoyed. Why was this so hard to get out of him?

"Something went down in Myrtle's bathroom," the Ravenclaw explains when he sees the anger flashing in your eyes. "Apparently Potter tried to kill Malfoy. He's badly hurt and –"

It's all you need to know. Without another word, you begin to hurry down the hall and then sprint down the stairs.

"Hey!", you hear the boy call out from behind you. "It's probably only a rumor!"

***

It's not a rumor. You know it when you see Blaise and Pansy standing together, whispering, nervously glancing over their shoulders. Your heart threatens to jump out of your chest and a cold fear creeped up inside of you.

_Potter tried to kill Malfoy._

What does that even mean? Is he dead? No, then the boy would have worded it differently. Then Narcissa Malfoy would already be here, raising hell. But is he hurt? How badly? Did they transfer him to St. Mungos already?

"He'll be fine," Daphne greets you when you barge into your shared dorm. You drop the books on your bed and turn to her. "He'll be fine," she repeats.

Slowly, her words fight their way through the fog that clouded your mind. Your breathing calmed down and you closed your eyes for a second.

"Where is he?"

"The hospital wing, he – hey, wait!", she calls out as you make your way to the door again with long strides.

"What?", you ask her.

"Where are you going?"

You furrow your brows. "To the hospital."

"Why?", she wants to know. The question startles you.

"Because ...," you begin but fail to find the right words.

Daphne lets out a soft sigh and smiles sadly at you. The pity in her eyes makes you want to punch her. "Astoria was there already," she says. "He's badly hurt but Madame Pomfrey can fix him up. He'll be out of the hospital wing by tomorrow."

You blink.

_He'll be fine._

He'll be fine and that's all that matters. He's also badly hurt. The same rush of panic from before flows through you and you nervously shift from one foot to another.

"Is he alone right now?" You can't bring yourself to look at Daphne.

"Yes," she replies.

"I should go."

"Why? He doesn't even want his friends there let alone ...", she trails off but you know exactly how the sentence would have ended.

_... let alone me._

Because why on earth would he want to see? You have a crush on him for almost seven years now, so what? A few girls probably do and even so – you are a coward. Not once in seven damn years did you try and talk to him. Always too shy, always hiding behind excuses. Instead, you watch him fall in love with other girls from afar. Pathetic.

And now he's hurt. He's hurt and alone and he could've died – and you would regret not saying anything for years.

Regret. You will regret it.

The realization hit you like a brick wall. You will regret it if you don't stop acting like this. Pining over him from far away. Merlin, do you really want to spend the remaining time in school this way?

The answer is no.

***

The hospital wing is empty except for the bed Draco lays in.

You had marched out of your dorm with confidence and hope, ignoring Daphne's pleas for you to just stay with her, but as soon as you push open the doors all of that leaves you. What are you thinking? What are you doing here? You hesitate.

You see him lying at the end of the rows of beds. Close to Madame Pomfreys office. A few candles flicker, dimly illuminating the room. You squint your eyes, trying to see if Draco had notice you coming in. No. He is asleep as far as you can tell.

Slowly and almost on your toes, you walk up to him. His eyes are closed but even while sleeping, he doesn't look peaceful. The line between his eyebrows is deep and he grips onto the sheets. He's not in his school uniform anymore, instead he is wearing a black suit. _How utterly uncomfortable_ , you think. You don't see any wounds on him. Has Madame Pomfrey fixed him up already?

A sigh leaves your mouth, and you lean against the bed behind you, watching him for a while. Even though you are happy to see him alive and mostly well, the feeling of worry doesn't leave the pit of your stomach. Something is wrong. Very, very wrong. Has been for a while now.

After a few more minutes, you get up and turn around to leave, disappointed about your failed mission. However, you don't bring yourself to wake him up. _Maybe tomorrow_ , you think, _maybe tomorrow before class._

"Y/N."

At first, you believe you imagined it. Or if it was _your_ name that he said at all. Maybe he had just mumbled something in his sleep and your hopeful brain mistook it for more than it was. Still, you stop and listen.

"Y/N."

This time it's louder and very clearly not part of your imagination. Slowly, as if you are dreaming, you turn around.

Draco is awake. His eyes are open and he looks at you, irritated. Your heart begins to pump faster again as you stare at him.

"Why are you here?", he asks after a few seconds. Good question.

You blink. "Uhm, I ...," you stammer, "I ... how are you?"

"Alive," he replies. He tries to sit up and hisses in pain. You suppress the urge to reach forward and help him. "Doesn't answer my question though."

"Right," you agree and step closer. This is the longest conversation you ever had with Draco. "It does, actually," you then argue, "I wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Why?"

The question confuses you. "You're hurt."

"So?"

"It's the decent thing to do," you state matter-of-factly.

"None of my friends came by." He looks down as he says this, and you realize that this probably hurt way more than any physical wound. Your heart breaks for him.

"Astoria did," you say in a soft voice.

"Huh," he scoffs. "Must have been unconscious still."

There is an awkward pause between the two of you. He stares at his blanket, his fingers playing with the edge of it. "Well, thanks," he finally mumbles. "I'll go back to sleep then."

"Right," you nod quickly. "Right, of course. You should get some sleep."

He nods as well.

You turn around and just as you lift your foot to start walking, you realize that you haven't told him what you came here for in the first place. You set your foot back down and look at him.

"You know my name." It's less of a question than you intended.

Draco looks up, taken aback by the question, and frowns. "Of course."

"Why?"

"We're in the same year."

"The last time you spoke to me was in first grade."

"So?", he raises an eyebrow and for a second a glance of the old Draco is visible. Only for a second though.

"I just thought ...", you trailed off.

"I know every Slytherins name." Draco pauses and adds: "Especially from the girls who have crushes on me."

Heat rushes to your cheeks and your eyes widen at the statement. Oh fuck. He knows? Not only did he know your name, but he is aware of your feelings for him? You wish for hole to open up beneath you and swallow.

Draco only smirks. A sad, bitter version of his usual smirk. "It was a little obvious."

"Oh Merlin," you let out a deep breath. "Oh, this is humiliating."

"It's not," he shakes his head, "if anything, I'm flattered."

"Yeah, right," you bury your face in your hands. "Oh, oh, you probably made fun of me all those years, oh, why am I so stupid, why –"

"Stop it, Y/L/N," Draco suddenly demands. The sharp tone in his voice made you snap your head at him. "Sorry," he sighed.

There's another pause between the two of you. You still wish for the hole to appear. If he knew ... all this time ... that meant ...

"Why didn't you say anything?", the words tumble out of your mouth, but you know the answer already.

The look on his face confirms your guess. "I don't want to lie to you."

You nod, slowly, trying to swallow down the sharp pain in your chest. You look up to the ceiling and blink a few times. You'll be damned if you cry in front of Draco Malfoy. "Ouch, well, ..."

"It's not because I don't think you're clever or funny or beautiful," he adds and his words sound sincere. However, you know what a perfect liar he can be.

You force a smile. "Right, no need to console me."

Draco scoffs. "Do I look like someone who'd say something like that to console another person?"

You give him a half shrug and he looks a little insulted.

"I meant it," he looks at you and adds after a moment of hesitation: "I noticed you this year."

"Did you now," you mumble.

"Yes", his voice was unusually soft. "You kept looking at me. I don't know, it was nice to see that someone still cared."

You look at him and your eyes lock. The pain in his almost cause you to gasp. "I'm worried," is all that you manage to say.

He smiles. It's not a smirk. A smile. A sad one, but still. "I can't tell you."

Of course, he can't. "I figured."

Draco sighs and pulls the blanket up a little higher. "You should go now, Y/N."

"Right, right." You feel tears coming up again. Although, you are a little surprised by how well you composed yourself. After almost seven years of yearning, you expected to react a little heavier when he turned you down. You guess, the reaction would come as soon as you are out of eyes and ears. Maybe in your room. Hopefully not in front of Daphne. You can't deal with a 'told you so' tonight. "I, well, I got what I came here for, I guess."

"Wrong time," another smile for you. "Maybe when it's all over we could ... go out some time."

The phrasing of that sentence throws you off more than the suggestion ever could. You furrow your brows. "When it's all over?"

He tenses up for a second before he replies: "School, I mean."

The frown stays on your face. "What a weird way to say that."

Draco doesn't reply. A strange fear replaces the pain from the rejection. The same fear that creeps up in you whenever you think about is behavior. Something is wrong. Very wrong. Just when you open your mouth, he says: "Promise me something, alright?"

You stare at him. "What?"

"Stay down in your room tonight. No matter what you hear." He doesn't look at you.

"Why?"

"Just promise me."

"What's that supposed to mean, Draco? Why do you want me –"

"I can't say," he hisses, and you flinch. He looks at you, distraught and there it was again – the fear. So clearly visible on his face. His voice softens a little when he speaks again: "Just promise me. Please."

"Alright. Fine," you take a step back. What is going on with him? What is happening tonight? Your head feels like it's spinning.

"Thank you." He sounds relieved.

You take a step back. And a second one. Suddenly, you want to leave this room. Quickly. "I'll see you in class then," you mutter. "Tomorrow."

"Yes, see you then," he replies but you are already on your way out. "Good night, Y/N."

"Good night, Draco." You don't look back and your steps speed up as you walk towards the wooden door. Just when you are about to close them behind you, do you look at Draco one last time.

He still leans against the bed frame but doesn't pay his attention to you. Instead, he stares at his arm. You squeeze your eyes as you try to figure out what he was doing – his sleeves are rolled up and he stares at the skin underneath them. Then suddenly, he tilts his arm. Just a little – but far enough for you to see.

You gasp and step back, letting the door fall shut in front of you.

"No", you whisper to yourself, "no, it's not real. It's not real."

It can't be real. Because what else, if not a figment of your imagination, can the Dark Mark on his left arm be?


	3. Draco Malfoy Doesn't Share (smut)

**Summary:** Jealous Draco sex. That's it. That's the post.

 **Warnings:** smut, jealousy

***

Draco Malfoy doesn't share.

He doesn't share his food, his notes, and least of all - his girlfriend.

So when he sees Blaise's arm wrapped around your waist and the way you throw your head back in laughter as he whispers something in your ear - his blood boils. Everybody knows about Blaise's reputation - he is and always has been a huge flirt - and the closeness of his lips to your skin in this exact moment is a little too much for Draco.

He walks across the common room, dodging the sweaty bodies of other students who move to the rythm of the music, drinks with questionable liquids in their hands, and grabs you by your wrist.

You squeal in surprise as he whirls you around. "Draco!" You giggle when you land against his chest, your eyes glistening. "What is it?"

Draco keeps his gaze on Blaise who rolls his eyes and mouths: "What?!" If looks could kill, Blaise would have been dead by now.

You raise a hand to his cheek, force him to look at you and ask again. Draco only whispers into your ear, something about leaving the party. A shiver runs down your spine and a knowing smirk appears on your lips. Before you know it, you are on the way to his dorm.

He pulls you into a kiss, deep and angry, and closes the door behind you with his foot. It falls shut and he presses you up against it. You lose yourself in the kiss when his hands get to work.

They are quick. In mere seconds, the buttons from your blouse spring open and his hands cup your breath. You moan against his lips as you clumsily try to get him out of his own shirt.

"Someone's eager," you whisper teasingly when his hands explore your body, causing the hair on your arms and neck to stand up.

"Someone needs to be reminded who they belong to," Draco growls.

 _Oh_ , you think, _so this is what it's all about_. "You're jealous."

"Damn right, I am." And with that, his fingers push past your underwear and sink inside of you. A gasp escapes your lips, you throw your head back and your eyes close. "I hated seeing Zabini look at you like that." His fingers work tirelessly, pushing in and out of you, while his thumb circled your clit. Your only reply is another moan.

"I hated seeing his hands on you."

A knot forms in your lower stomach.

"You're mine," he hisses and you see stars in front of your eyes.

"Fuck, Draco, I'm so close," you whimper as you hold on to him desperately.

"You wanna come?", he asks. You feel his hot breath against your cheek. "You wanna come all over my hand, darling?"

"Yes, please," you beg, "please, I want-"

"Then tell me who you belong to," he hisses. Each syllable is accentuated by a thrust of his hand. " _Say it!_ "

"You!", you almost scream. You feel your orgasm approaching, every movement brings you closer to the edge. "You, Draco, I'm yours, _I'm only yours."_

"Good," he groans and then - he stops.

Your eyes flutter open and you stare at his devilish smirk. "Wha-" His eyes darken. "You're not allowed to come just yet." With a swift movement he pulls you to the bed and pushes you onto it. "On your knees, slut."

You gasp but follow his orders. Draco positions himself behind you and without warning - pushes inside of you. He moans and it's the most beautiful sound in the world. Your hands grab the sheets tightly as your walls stretch around his cock in almost painful manner. "Fuck," you curse.

He gives you no time to get used to the feeling - long, hard thrusts are what you get from him instead. Each one causing moans and whimpers to fall from your lips. "Shit, you're so tight," you hear him behind you and his fingers dig into the skin of your hips. You arch your back and the sound of his moans resonates within you.

He fucks you right the way you want - _need_ \- it. Every thrust pushing you closer towards the edge and when he reaches for your clit, fingers circling it, your vision begins to blur. You beg for him not to stop. Over and over do you tell him that you're his, only his, and you feel the orgasm approaching again. Only a little while lo-

Abruptly, Draco pulls out of you.

You shriek and whirl around to face him. "What the fuck?". He kneels behind you, his cock still throbbing and wet, the same smirk from before on his lips. "What the fuck, Draco?"

Slowly, your boyfriend gets up from the bed. He reaches for his clothes and begins to put them on. "I think that's enough for now," he says nonchalantly.

You stare at him in bewilderment. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going back to the party." He shrugs and buttons up his shirt.

"What?" You can still see his hard-on through the fabric of his pants. "Come back to bed and finish what you started."

He chuckles darkly. "No, darling, that's not how it's works." He walks around the bed and sits down beside you. When he leans down to kiss you, it's sweet and entirely unfulfilling. "You're coming with me now. We're going back to the party and if you behave, I might be inclined to ... finish what I started later."

"Don't tell me you're not-"

"Shh," he puts a finger to your lips and you can taste yourself on it, "I said, if you behave. That's not behaving. If you want me to fuck you senseless tonight, I'd advise you to listen to me."

You stare at him. "I hate you." He smirks and pulls you into another kiss.

Draco Malfoy doesn't share.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated and means so much <3


End file.
